zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evnyofdeath
AuronKaizer (Talk) 17:12, April 20, 2010 Snark I recommend you don't make edit summaries like this, because it makes you seem like a snark. Perhaps you should consider the fact that it's holiday season and people won't be getting the game till Christmas, therefore they won't be able to flesh the section out on their own. Just a recommendation. – Jäzz '' 22:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature Since your signature is just your username, I recommend linking it to your userpage and your talk page since it helps people get there quicker from talk pages. Just a recommendation though. – ''Jäzz '' 20:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ... Okay, so look. You and Kata are both wrong. You got in an edit war which was stupid, but regardless; you're right, he's not allowed to remove posts from a talk page. Now, on the other hand, '''what you said is against the rules. This is, honestly, a blatant personal attack (calling him a moron and calling his review a 'half-assed piece of crap'). Yes, he was being immature, but don't take it into your hands to try and take authority here. If you're going to tell someone something like that, phrase it in a non-provocative way. Thanks and don't let it happen again. -'Minish Link' 19:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Attitude I see above Jazzi has already mentioned this to you (though I guess not the same way I'm going to), but you really need to do something about your attitude. Here are a few examples of your generally poor demeanor. I know this could come across as me sounding like a jerk here and I'm sorry for that, but I've noticed quite a few times that you just seem very condescending and, well, like you know better than the rest of us. Now, in the most recent example involving the Shield Attack and Ending Blow, yes, AK could have handled things a lot better. But what you did with the Ending Blow page was frankly very immature and unnecessary and your message to him came off as very provoking and honestly not well worded. Again, I understand AK's was as well, but continuing the argument like that gets you know where. You could have easily said the same thing in a far less haughty tone. Once again, I understand it could be irritating to hear this or whatever, but I'd appreciate it if you try and work on your attitude in and not repeat earlier mistakes, as this kind of attitude is honestly unacceptable. -'Minish Link' 20:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, stop. You're once again responding with blatant sarcasm in an unacceptable way and if you continue I will be forced to block you. "Changing who you are" and "stopping rude behavior" are two entirely different things. And just so you know, I noticed every one of the rude things that you did and decided to continue giving you a chance to right yourself before leaving a message like this. I'm not talking to you about this because it's directed at AK, but rather because this is something like the fifth time. Seriously, just stop being a snark. -'Minish Link' 23:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Gee, that seems to be something of importance, that little detail. Maybe mention it from the beginning? In all seriousness though, next time please give ALL the details from the beginning to avoid a miscommunication. Another thing though, since when is sarcasm something bad? Its a form of humor, and if people don't get it, the one who uses it shouldn't be the one blamed. Evnyofdeath 23:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a difference between sarcasm and a sarcastic joke, and it's something you need to learn. Sarcasm is not a form of humor, it's something can be utilized for humor. What you're doing is not funny because it's written in a clearly condescending fashion. And don't respond to this by saying that it's not your intention to do so and that people shouldn't take it seriously, because whether you mean it or not, people are taking it that way - people, I might add, that use sarcasm quite a lot themselves. There are many ways to utilize sarcasm and not come across as rude. Learn them. :::As for the Ending Blow edit, it was immature because you were clearly pulling the "well, I'd better fix this other page because that's conforming to AK's beliefs that are oh so important" card, when if you had paid attention to what he had said on this issue (which you should have considering you have been a part of said issue) you would know that he had already addressed the Ending/Fatal Blow issue and evaluated that Shield Attack/Bash and Ending/Fatal Blow were different cases. In the end, it was just a petty thing to do. The right thing would have been to bring it up on the talk page and state your opinion. 'Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because obviously I was actually part of all that. (Sarcasm). I never once was part of any debate on that topic, so when AK yelled at me about how I should "know" about what was going on I was taken aback. Taking that into consideration, I removed Fatal Blow from Ending Blow, because, again, I had no idea that there was or had been a conversation on that topic and was trying to conform to what an admin said. And fine, you're right, I use sarcasm for more than humor. That doesn't make it my fault when someone else takes it seriously. Evnyofdeath 00:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::You made two edits stating your view on the issue, which were both reverted. And judging by your second edit there, you were clearly aware that your edit had been reverted, and the next logical conclusion would be to read the edit summaries to see why that was. In his second edit summary, AK clearly reasons his opinion on the Shield Bash/Attack and Ending/Fatal Blow comparison, and if you had read it you would know not to make the edit you did to the Ending Blow page. The edits I just mentioned are, I presume, also the reason AK directed his recent edit summary at you. As for the sarcasm, well, what do you mean by it if it's not supposed to be humorous? Your sarcasm is condescending, and if it's not funny, people are going to take it as an insult. That's not so much "taking it seriously" as it is "assuming your words reflect your attitude". Which is the problem here, now isn't it? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ya know, there is a 3rd option you seem to have missed. I edited the first time, and it was reverted, so I said "Okay, whatever", and went about my business. A week or so later I find that Fatal Blow has been added to Ending Blow so I think "Oh, guess that means I should add that again" and it was reverted once more, so I though "Okay..." and ignored it. Later that same day someone else had readded it in a much more in depth way, so once more I thought "Might add this little bit the other guy forgot" and did so, earning me the reward of AK yelling at me. And I use sarcasm...because I use sarcasm, its hard to explain to be honest, everyone in my family uses it, and its a part of the way I communicate. Evnyofdeath 00:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Reset indent Doesn't matter if it's your way of communication, you need to change it. To put it simply, my way of communication was to be an absolute female dog, I changed that so I could remain on the wiki. If you wish to remain on this wiki, you must change your way of communication. – Jäzz '' 00:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::If your edit gets reverted, it's generally a good idea to see why so you don't repeat your mistake - which you did. Your stance is understandable given your explanation, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you have consistently acted as though the Shield Bash belonged on the Shield Attack page without consulting the talk page, which would have been the correct thing to do. And, well, as I said there are different forms of sarcasm, many of which are not considered rude. It took me a long time to adjust my sarcasm to not be taken as a douche, so I get where you're coming from - what we want you to understand is that regardless of your reasoning or justification for the way you speak, there ''is, undeniably, a problem here, and as you are the focal point of it all you are the one that needs to adjust if you want to continue to edit at this wiki. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe it might have been because it wasn't until after this fiasco the explaination on the talk page was given? Huh? Just maybe? Evnyofdeath 00:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let me make this as clear as possible. You make an edit. Reasonable enough. AK then reverts it, and directs you to the talk page. You then have a chance to argue your point on the talk page, inducing a hopefully reasonable discussion. Instead, you re-revert AK's edit, having apparently not read the edit summary, explaining your reasoning in your own edit summary - proving you are aware that reasoning for an edit can in fact be explained there. AK reverts it again, giving reasons on why he believes your reasoning is flawed. You, apparently, do not read that edit summary either. This is the problem. This is why AK got annoyed at you - disproportionately hostile, perhaps, but correct in his assessment. You should have been checking why he reverted your edits. You should have known that this was an issue. You should have known that there was an open discussion on the talk page. And another thing: regardless of whether or not you were aware of the talk page discussion already present, the correct course of action would have been to mention your opinion on the talk page if you disagreed with somebody's reversions of your edits. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Except I DID NOT revert his edits, as I said at least 3 times...I said "Okay" and LEFT IT ALONE. Later, I find out Fatal Blow is on Ending Blow, so I think "Oh, so this is okay now?" and add Shield Bash to Shield Attack again. It gets reverted again, so I say "Alright, guess not" and actually LEAVE THE WIKI for a few hours. When I come back, I see Shield Attack was edited and had Shield Bash added, with a time stamp saying "2 Hours Ago", so I added a small bit of info the other person forgot. Then AK removes all of it, and yells at me even though I wasn't the one who added 99% of the info. There. Understand now? Evnyofdeath 01:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Calm down and come back tomorrow. – ''Jäzz '' 01:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) talk page Why you little. Its not vandalism if its MY OWN PAGE! Criticism I will take. But what your doing is not just criticism. And your not one to talk. Why its not criticism? Because your directly insulting me. I will not have wild users like you trash talking! I said on my own talk page, "if you don't have anything good to say, don't say it!" Respect me and I'll respect you! But right now, your acting like the jerk! And you better not respond to this rudely! Kata89 Where does Wikia say this? Kata89 Its called the rules. Read them. Evnyofdeath 20:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) This is the last of this. We're putting this behind us. All I have to say is, if you respect me, I respect you. Kata89 it's from the official nintendo magazine